The rising cost of energy and the need for conserving energy has led many homebuilders and homeowners to take steps to make their homes more energy efficient. Homes are now, for example, better insulated, some are being provided with solar energy, and more efficient heating and cooling systems are being installed.
Attic fans that exhaust hot air from the attic portion of a home, cooling the attic in the process, enables the home or structure to be cooled more efficiently. Attic fans of this type are often installed in the roof or adjacent the gable end of a home, and by simply circulating air through the attic, the attic fan has the effect of exhausting hot air from the attic and generally cooling the same. By providing such an attic fan with an automatic thermostat control, the cooling efficiency of the attic fan can be enhanced.
Certain other types of attic fan assemblies accomplish cooling of both the attic and house by drawing air through the house, through a hole in the ceiling and then through the attic. These fan assemblies are normally mounted in the ceiling of the house near the center of the structure to get maximum air flow through all portions of the house. These ceiling mounted attic fans allow heat transfer between living area and attic even when not in use. This is because the ceiling mounted attic fan traditionally has had lightweight shutters installed to seal the house from the attic area. During the winter, the owner must climb up into the attic and install an insulation cover to prevent excessive heat loss through the fan opening. In the end, the difficulties involved in installation and operation have discouraged the utilization of attic fans.